


Luna Nera - Segunda Temporada

by Kbeckett047



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbeckett047/pseuds/Kbeckett047
Summary: O que poderia acontecer na segunda temporada de Luna Nera? Como os últimos acontecimentos vão refletir na vida dos personagens? Quais escolhas vão ser feitas? Quais amores vão sobreviver?*Não tive a oportunidade de ler o livro "Le città perdute" de Tiziana Triana que inspirou a série, e até o presente momento não tivemos notícias da segunda temporada da série, portanto tudo vem da minha imaginação.
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 684





	1. Cap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal!! Espero que gostem dessa história, passei semanas imaginando como a segunda temporada da série poderia acontecer. Fiz algumas pesquisas nas redes sobre a série, os personagens, a cultura italiana do sec. XVII e o momento histórico em que a série se passa. Espero que gostem!

Sante estava morto. As bruxas sumiram. As coisas estavam diferentes.

Foram sete longos dias. Toda a cidade de Serra estava em luto por Sante. Eles foram obrigados a ficar em luto. Muitos tinham medo de Sante, apoiavam sua caçada às bruxas, mas a verdade é que muitos tinham medo de serem os próximos acusados de bruxaria. Os Benandanti andavam pelas ruas durante o período de luto, nenhuma mulher ou menina podia ser vista andando sozinha. As crianças não podiam mais estar desacompanhada de seus pais. As pessoas que pareciam suspeitas aos olhos dos Benandanti eram interrogadas. Algumas nunca retornavam.

Pietro não apareceu. Spirto era quem comandava o grupo nas ruas. O filho de Sante estava em casa, ninguém o via ou ouvia notícias suas, ele só conversava com Spirto. Os dois líderes dos Benandanti. Cesaria não podia acreditar. Nenhum deles merecia aquela posição. Spirto era um traidor, esteve o tempo todo protegendo aquela bruxa com quem andava se encontrado escondido.

E Pietro não merecia nem por um minuto comandar os Benandanti. Além de não estar preparado e nunca ter feito parte do grupo, tinha protegido todas aquelas mulheres até alguns dias atrás. Tinha desafiado Sante, duvidado de Cesaria e feito de tudo para salvar as bruxas.

Ele tinha tanta culpa pela morte do pai quanto as bruxas.

E agora os dois haviam decidido que comandariam os Benandanti. Era injusto. Sante teria dado o comando para Cesaria, ela sabia. Ela era a que melhor estava preparada. Enquanto Pietro esteve em Roma estudando, Cesaria estava ao lado do pai. Pietro nem sequer sabia o que devia fazer em seguida.

Ela tomaria de volta o que era seu. Esperou o período de luto passar, ficou todo aquele tempo em seu próprio quarto, não confiava mais nos homens de seu grupo, eles a olhavam de forma estranha desde que ela tinha desafiado Pietro no dia da morte de Sante. Mas agora eles a escutariam.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve, apareceu na reunião dos Benandanti. Estavam presente mais de quinze homens, ela não reconhecia todos. Pietro dava ordens ao grupo e era apoiado com gritos e espadas levantadas ao céu.

– Pietro! – Ela gritou, parando na frente dele. – Você não pode ser o líder dos Benandanti. Muito menos você, Spirto. – Cesaria disse com toda a fúria que vinha guardando nos últimos dias.

Ela percebeu os homens apertando o punho das espadas, aproximando-se dela como se fossem atacar. Ela era melhor. Era melhor do que qualquer um deles. Era a mais dedicada, a melhor lutadora com a espada, conhecia melhor a floresta, e principalmente conhecia melhor os ideais dos Benandanti.

– O que disse, Cesaria? – Pietro a questionou, com um olhar frio que ela nunca tinha visto em seu rosto. Ele não tinha dormido nos últimos dias, sua aparência estava péssima, olhos profundos, cabelo desajeitado e roupas cheirando mal. Pietro estava fora de si. Ela só não sabia se era a morte de Sante ou a traição de sua namoradinha.

– Você não pode liderar os Benandanti. Não está preparado para isso, não sabe nada sobre nós e ainda ama aquela bruxa que matou o seu pai. Você nem mesmo sabe usar uma espada. Você desafiou o seu pai e desacreditou dele todas as vezes.

– E quem você acha de deve liderar os Benandanti, Cesaria? – Ele perguntou rindo, acompanhado por risos dos outros homens. – Você? Uma mulher? Vocês acham que Cesaria deve nos liderar, homens?

Ouvir aquelas palavras doeram em seu coração. Sentia raiva por Pietro dizer aquilo, raiva por seus amigos o apoiarem, e acima de tudo, sentia raiva porque aquelas palavras só refletiam o que todos sempre haviam pensado dela. No fim, eles nunca a aceitariam, não importava o esforço que ela fizesse.

– Uma mulher não pode nos liderar. Mulheres são bruxas. Morte às bruxas! – Os homens gritavam, alguns riam e debochavam dela. Pietro apenas a olhava, sem expressar qualquer emoção. Ele não era mais o Pietro por quem havia se apaixonado, o garoto que conhecera durante toda a vida.

– Eu vou vingar a morte de meu pai, Cesaria. Vou fazer o que vocês não conseguiram. Matar todas as bruxas, começando por aquele menino. Vou acabar com todas elas.

– Você não era assim, Pietro. Você não pode me culpar pelo o que aquela menina fez com você. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado. Enquanto isso você defendia bruxas que matavam crianças e mulheres, elas mataram a sua mãe e o seu pai. Você nunca se importou comigo, e agora me destrata ainda mais. Isso só prova que você não tem o direito de liderar o grupo. Sante nunca concordaria com isso.

– Meu pai não está mais aqui, Cesaria. Eu estou, eu sou o líder agora? Você está me desafiando?

Pietro expressava raiva nos olhos, parecia estar descontando em Cesaria toda a mágoa que sentia por Ade. Estava gritando com ela por ser uma mulher. Aquilo doía em seu coração, mas ela precisava falar a verdade para ele.

– Eu acho que você não está preparado para isso, não deve ir atrás das bruxas ainda. Nenhum de vocês está preparado para isso, elas vão matá-los. Pietro não sabe o que está fazendo, ele não vai ter coragem de fazer algo quando ver aquela menina.

Os gritos começaram, eles pareciam não ouví-la. Gritos de acusação, de traição. Seus homens, seus companheiros, as pessoas em quem ela mais confiava. Estavam todos contra ela, acusando-a de bruxaria, de apoiar e defender as bruxas. Acusando-a de trair os Benandanti, de trair Sante e Pietro.

– Cesaria, você precisa entender uma coisa. Eu vou matar todas aquelas malditas bruxas. Vou matar quem estiver em meu caminho e vou torturar cada pessoa que tiver alguma informação sobre elas. Eu vou espalhar medo e autoridade por toda Serra, e aquele que ousar me desafiar será morto. E eu vou começar por você.

Os dois se encararam. Pietro procurava nela algum sinal de que tinha entendido e aceitado as ordens dele. Mas Cesaria não demonstrava estar de acordo, muito pelo contrário, só demonstrava desafio e negação.

Naquele momento Cesaria soube que não significava mais nada para Pietro. Não passava de alguém que ele havia conhecido uma vida atrás. Ele iria matá-la. Ela podia ver em seus olhos e sentir em suas palavras.

Ela precisava fugir. Precisava fugir o mais rápido possível. Seu lugar não era mais com os Benandanti.

– Prendam-na! – Pietro gritou, afastando-se do grupo.

No mesmo instante os homens sacaram as espadas e a rodearam. Cessaria não sabia mais o que pensar. Rapidamente eles começaram a atacá-la, mas Cesaria ainda era a melhor entre todos eles. Derrubou o primeiro, o segundo e o terceiro. Enquanto lutava contra os homens que haviam sido seus amigos, ela corria para a saída, em direção ao seu cavalo. Estava quase chegando quando Adriano parou na sua frente, a espada em seu pescoço. Adriano era meu melhor amigo, seu companheiro, tinham passado muito tempo juntos desde que Pietro começara a estudar em Roma.

Os dois trocaram olhares, Cesaria sabia que teria que lutar com ele, e estava prestes a fazer isso quando Spirto correu em sua direção, tentando acertá-la. Foi um erro para ele, e uma chance para ela. Spirto tinha bom coração, más era péssimo com a espada. Cesaria girou, sua espada contornou o braço dele, desarmando-o. Ela pegou a pequena adaga que sabia que ele guardava na cintura e pressionou o pescoço dele.

– Para trás, todos. Ou eu vou matá-lo. Nós poderíamos ter resolvido tudo isso juntos. Você está cometendo um erro, Pietro. – Ela disse, suspirando e sabendo que aquele era um momento decisivo. – Eu sinto muito que as coisas tenham acabado assim.

Ela arrastou Spirto até seu cavalo, sem tirar os olhos de Pietro. Pegou uma sacola que continha armas pequenas e algumas velas, amarrou tudo e, por fim, jogou o garoto para longe. Com movimentos rápidos, Cesaria montou o cavalo e saiu correndo. Não viu se foi perseguida, não ouviu os gritos de Pietro, Adriano ou qualquer outro, não pensou o que faria em seguida.

Ao acordar naquela manhã, Cesaria não pensou que seu dia terminaria assim. Na verdade, ela não tinha ideia do que faria agora que estava sendo caçada e não podia voltar para a cidade, não era seguro, os homens a prenderiam na primeira oportunidade.

Conhecendo bem os caminhos por onde o grupo patrulhava, Cesaria entrou em uma pequena trilha que a levaria para longe, sem que fosse vista. Não conseguia avançar muito rápido por conta mata fechada, mas estava bem escondida e isso era suficiente naquele momento.

Ela sabia que só existia um lugar em que poderia se esconder. Só existia um lugar naquela floresta que os Benandanti não a pegariam. O problema é que ela não sabia chegar até lá, não fazia ideia de como encontra-lo.

Suspirando, ela tirou os colares da sacola, olhando-os com atenção em busca de pistas. Não encontrou nada. Precisava seguir em frente e encontrar algo antes do sol se pôr.

Sem olhar para trás, Cesaria fugiu para o interior da floresta.


	2. Cap. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por todos os seus comentários. Vou tentar manter a frequência de postar um capítulo por semana, geralmente na quinta-feira ou sexta-feira.

O primeiro dia após o episódio de quase morte foi muito agitado. As mais jovens pareciam, por um momento, não temer os perigos recentes. Estavam livres. Vivas. Mesmo assim Janara achou melhor verificar e fortificar todas as passagens de entrada e saída das Cidades Perdidas. As bruxas estavam eufóricas e felizes por estarem vivas, mas principalmente pelas novas revelações sobre Luxor.

Ela era a escolhida. Antalia havia protegido muito bem o seu segredo. Valente era na verdade uma menina, a menina escolhida que guiaria e protegeria as bruxas das Cidades Perdidas. Tebe e Janara não podiam acreditar que não haviam percebido. Todos os sinais estavam lá, os desenhos misteriosos que ninguém tinha perguntado do que se tratava, o esforço e o sacrifício de Antalia ao dar à luz aquela criança, sacrificando sua juventude. Leptis não pode deixar de comentar com Tebe que desde o início havia percebido algo de especial na criança, não em Ade.

Apesar de toda alegria, o assunto quase não era muito comentado, pois falar sobre isso implicava falar também sobre Ade. Por consequência, Ade não era a escolhida, e estava desaparecida. Mais de uma semana havia se passado e ninguém tinha notícias dela. Tebe tentava localizá-la por meio de magia, Persepolis passava grande parte dos dias na janela olhando ao longe com a luneta que outrora as duas se divertiam brincando, e Luxor perguntava constantemente o que tinha acontecido com a irmã.

Ela não tinha manifestado nenhum outro sinal de magia, também não demonstrava interesse em aprender ou buscar entender o que ela era ou poderia fazer. Era como se ela voltasse a ser a mesma criança de antes. Tebe achava melhor dar-lhe um tempo para se acostumar com as coisas, mas secretamente tinha medo de mexer com a magia de Luxor, pois não sabia até que ponto aquilo poderia ser positivo ou negativo, já que agora Oreggi detinha o Livro dos Reinos e podia ler e praticar sua magia.

Luxor não fazia mais os desenhos de antes, mas ainda era uma criança reclusa e silenciosa, passava muito tempo com Leptis, as duas tinham desenvolvido um forte vínculo depois dos recentes acontecimentos. Tebe ficava mais tranquila de saber que a pequena estava segura aos cuidados de Leptis, mas mesmo assim em algumas noites Janara precisava colocá-la para dormir. Todas as noites Tebe repetia a mesma coisa, mesmo sabendo que no fundo Luxor não acreditava naquilo.

– Nós vamos encontrá-la. Logo Ade estará segura aqui conosco e tudo ficará bem. Agora durma, descanse, pois amanhã será um longo dia. – Tebe disse e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Deixou Luxor aos cuidados de Persepolis e foi ao encontro de Janara no corredor. As duas tinham um acordo silencioso. Tebe tomava conta das meninas durante o dia, e Janara assumia o posto durante a noite. A ruiva preferia assim, Janara não dormia, até descansava, mas não dormia. Preferia passar a noite vigiando a casa. Algumas noites Leptis fazia companhia para a amiga, Tebe sabia muito bem quando ela acordava durante a noite e saia do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Leptis não era uma bruxa, mas parecia tem um instinto quase sobrenatural, parecia ser capaz de sentir quando alguma coisa não estava bem. E nos últimos dias ela estava sempre inquieta. Poderia ser apenas o efeito dos eventos anteriores e as novas ameaças que Leptis ainda não compreendia totalmente, mas mesmo assim Tebe e Janara estavam sempre alerta.

Apesar dos perigos e das ameaças de morte que pairavam sobre suas cabeças, algumas coisas pareciam estar melhorando. Segesta estava evoluindo muito bem, ela quase não precisava mais da ajuda de Tebe. Ela era capaz de ler os livros, preparar poções e encantamentos sozinha, e estava cultivando uma pequena plantação de frutas, verduras e legumes, o que tinha enriquecido muito a alimentação nos últimos dias. Ela ainda tinha certa dificuldade com os grãos, mas estava evoluindo mesmo assim, e Aquileia era capaz de cozinhar muitas coisas com as produções de Segesta.

Aquileia parecia ter descoberto o gosto pela arquitetura. Ela passava grande parte do tempo reconstruindo a casa onde moravam, e agora o lugar já parecia mais com um pequeno castelo do que com as ruínas de uma antiga moradia. Ela sabia que eram apenas ilusões, por enquanto não podia construir paredes sólidas de verdade, mas ainda assim achava que era bonito, e Luxor também gostava e se divertia dando ideias, o que a distraia da preocupação de onde estava Ade.

Janara passava muito tempo patrulhando as redondezas e treinando com Leptis e Persepolis. Ela insistia em dizer que as meninas precisavam saber usar a espada, ou um arco e fechas pelo menos. A magia das mais jovens estava evoluindo, mas ainda não era forte o suficiente para combater Oreggi se ele aparecesse novamente, e ainda existiam os Benandanti, que estavam sempre prontos para levá-las para a fogueira. Até mesmo Tebe foi obrigada a participar de uma das aulas, e para a frustração de Leptis, Tebe não tinha talento para o arco e flechas.

Após conferir se as outras meninas estavam em seus quartos, Tebe passou na cozinha e preparou um chá para Leptis. Subiu as escadas lembrando das coisas que precisava fazer no dia seguinte e dos planos de fuga que ela mantinha em sua mente caso houvesse uma invasão. Quando chegou no quarto, viu que Leptis já estava esperando por ela, a cama pronta para que as duas pudessem deitar.

– Vejo que você trouxe chá, isso significa que você quer conversar sobre alguma coisa. – Ela sorriu, sabendo que Tebe estava inquieta.

– Como você sabe disso? – Tebe questionou, mas sorriu. Era verdade, ela não estava com sono, ainda.

– Eu apenas te conheço bem. Sei que você está preocupada por causa desse livro e por causa de Ade. Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Leptis perguntou enquanto ajudava Tebe a tirar sua túnica e colocar roupas mais confortáveis para dormir.

– Eu não consegui encontrá-la por meio de magia, ela se fechou novamente, é como se não quisesse escutar ninguém. – Tebe confessou, sentando ao lado de Leptis na cama. – Janara não a encontrou nas redondezas. Tenho certeza de que alguma coisa aconteceu, mas sei que ela não foi capturada pelos Benandanti, ou teríamos ouvido notícias.

– Ela não pode ter ido longe sozinha, todos estão procurando por ela, sua antiga casa deve estar sendo vigiada e a floresta não é um lugar fácil para viver sozinha por vários dias. – Leptis acrescentou, mesmo sabendo que Tebe já tinha analisado todas essas possibilidades.

– Esse é o meu medo. Não acho que ela esteja sozinha. Quando Ade chegou até nós, pensei que ela seria a escolhida por ter sido enviada por Antalia, mas também pelo o que ela fez com aquele bebê. Ela pressentiu sua morte. Agora começo a pensar que ela tenha feito isso por outros motivos, motivos que nem mesmo eu conheço. – Tebe olhou pela janela, observando as estrelas e tentando buscar em suas memórias alguma resposta para estas perguntas.

– Você acha que ela pode ter matado aquele bebê? – Leptis perguntou, tomando um gole do seu chá e oferecendo um pouco para Tebe.

– Eu não sei. Quando eu era jovem e estudava aqui com Diotima, aprendi muitas coisas, mas ela não nos contou todos os segredos do Livro dos Reinos. Ela dizia que nós não podíamos mexer com a magia das trevas, pois era algo tentador demais. Disse que muitos bruxos e bruxas no passado tentaram controlar esse poder maligno e foram consumidos por ele. Mas ela nos contou sobre a escolhida e como essa bruxa viria para nos guiar.

Leptis escutava tudo com atenção, ela gostava de ouvir as histórias da juventude de Tebe, de quando ela e Janara estudavam ali naquele mesmo lugar, de todas as experiências que a tornaram a mulher incrível que ela era hoje.

– Luxor é a escolhida, e Ade é uma bruxa comum, como você, Janara e as outras, não? – Leptis questionou, não sabia ao certo onde Tebe queria chegar com aquele raciocínio.

– No começo pensei que sim, mas nós bruxas não podemos fazer certas coisas, como prever mortes, por exemplo. Não acredito que Ade tenha matado essas pessoas, mas andei pesquisando em alguns livros antigos e tudo indica que esse tipo de poder está ligado à magia proibida. Ade nunca teve contato com isso, como ela poderia saber?

Leptis ficou em silêncio por um momento, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Ela podia lutar ao lado de Tebe sempre que fosse necessário, mas não tinha conhecimento profundo em magia. Na verdade, quase não tinha conhecimento nenhum em magia, essa era uma das brigas que constantemente ela e Tebe tinham, já que Tebe insistia em não lhe contar tudo sobre sua magia.

– Parece preocupante, nós temos que achá-la o quanto antes, ela pode estar em perigo e nem saber. – Disse por fim, segurando a mão de Tebe.

– Em alguns momentos eu desejo que nada disso fosse verdade, não aguento mais ver todas nós em perigo. Primeiro você, agora Ade. As vezes desejo fugir de tudo isso, morar em um lugar tranquilo, somente eu e você. Não seria maravilhoso? – Tebe sorriu, acariciando os cabelos enrolados de Leptis.

– Eu adoraria, seria como um sonho. – Leptis confessou. – Mas acho que esse não é o nosso destino. Você tem poderes incríveis, salvou muitas vidas, talvez seu destino seja tornar esse mundo um lugar um pouco melhor. Eu estarei ao seu lado. – Ela sorriu de volta, seus olhos brilhavam em admiração.

– Suas palavras são tão belas, quando você fala isso eu realmente me sinto mais forte. Mas devo confessar, Leptis, não sei se sou poderosa o suficiente para deter Oreggi, principalmente agora que ele está com o Livro dos Reinos. – Tebe baixou o olhar, um pouco envergonhada por admitir um de seus maiores medos. – Não sei se posso protegê-la.

– O que esse livro tem de tão especial? – Leptis perguntou calmamente.

– Muitas coisas sobre magia realmente poderosa e ancestral. Coisas que só a escolhida poderia fazer, de acordo com a lenda, mas Diotima sempre teve medo de que isso pudesse cair em mãos erradas, ela não tinha tanta certeza de que outras bruxas ou bruxos não pudessem usar o livro para coisas ruins. E muitos outros segredos deste livro nem mesmo eu ou Janara sabemos. – Tebe explicou.

– Parece realmente perigoso, nós vamos encontrá-lo. O que será que Oreggi pretende fazer com esse livro?

– Eu não tenho ideia, mas sei que só coisas ruins podem vir dele. – Tebe disse em voz baixa.

As duas se olharam por um momento, cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Leptis terminou de tomar seu chá e sorriu.

– É melhor irmos dormir, o dia de amanhã pode trazer novidades. – Deixou um beijo nos lábios de Tebe e foi desfazer a última de suas tranças.

– Espero que novidades boas, meu amor. – Tebe disse enquanto observava Leptis pentear os cabelos ondulados.

As duas trocaram beijos carinhosos, até que por fim Tebe apagou as velas e deitou. Leptis acariciou seu braço até depois de ela dormir, quando finalmente se rendeu ao sono também. Naquela noite, as duas dormiram abraçadas. Leptis não acordou antes do amanhecer e Tebe não teve sonhos estranhos onde alguma de suas meninas acaba sendo morta. A noite foi surpreendentemente tranquila.

O amanhecer do dia seguinte trouxe novidades, como Leptis imaginava. Ela acordou com a voz de Janara no corredor pedindo para Persepolis se acalmar. Parecia algo importante, e Persepolis estava ansiosa, querendo entrar no quarto. Leptis acordou Tebe e sinalizou o que estava acontecendo no corredor. As duas tiveram tempo apenas de se enrolar em lençóis quando Persepolis invadiu o quarto falando rapidamente.

– Eu a encontrei. Eu vi Ade na floresta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me contem o que acharam desse capítulo. Vejo vocês na próxima semana!! Abraços virtuais!!


	3. Cap. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história e obrigada por acompanharem até aqui.

– Eu a encontrei. Eu vi Ade na floresta. Eu estava na janela com a luneta. Era ela, só pode ser ela, temos que ir buscá-la. – Persepolis disse, quase gritando. Parecia urgente.

– O que aconteceu, Janara? – Tebe perguntou, também parecendo um pouco ansiosa. Será mesmo que Persepolis tinha visto Ade, ou era coisa da cabeça dela?

– Persepolis insiste que viu Ade na floresta, eu a peguei saindo escondida da casa. Pretendia ir sozinha até a floresta. Não aprende nada, essa menina. – Janara balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

– Persepolis, querida. – Leptis falou com ternura. – Se for Ade na floresta, nós vamos buscá-la, mas você deve ficar aqui, não é seguro ir até lá, muitos perigos estão nos rondando nesse momento.

– Eu vou até lá verificar. Se Ade estiver na floresta nós vamos encontrá-la. Janara, você fica aqui para proteger a casa e as meninas, não deixe que nenhuma delas fuja. – Tebe olhou firme na direção de Persepolis. – Se precisar, coloque-as para dormir um pouco.

Janara concordou e disse que manteria o olho em todas elas. Tebe já estava bem acordada, e rapidamente começou a planejar como faria aquilo.

– Leptis, precisamos ser rápidas e ficar atentas, não sabemos se os Benandanti estão por aí.

Persepolis pareceu ficar mais tranquila, aceitou a resposta de Leptis e Tebe. A movimentação na casa começou e logo as outras meninas estavam acordadas. Tebe rapidamente foi trocar as roupas, aparentemente aquele seria um longo dia. Leptis a seguiu. No andar de baixo, as meninas preparavam o desjejum e observavam tudo.

Quando as duas saíram, Janara já havia preparado os cavalos. Leptis pegou a espada e o arco, e entregou uma espada para Tebe. Todo cuidado era pouco e elas precisavam estar preparadas para o que aparecesse. Podia ser uma armadilha.

– Você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá junto? – Janara perguntou.

– Eu preciso que alguém fique para proteger as outras, é perigoso deixá-las sozinha. E eu não quis falar na frente de Persepolis, mas acho que pode ser uma armadilha ou algum truque de Oreggi. Ade não andaria sozinha pela floresta. Ele ainda pode estar com os Benandanti, e se houver uma invasão ou algo parecido uma de nós precisa estar aqui para proteger o local. Nós não vamos demorar. – Tebe esclareceu.

– Certo, tomem cuidado vocês duas. Eu não quero perder você novamente, Leptis. – Janara disse brincando, mas ambas sabiam que a preocupação e o afeto de Janara eram verdadeiros, ela se importava muito com a amiga.

– Nós vamos, eu vou cuidar dela. – Tebe disse, sorrindo e olhando para a morena.

– Eu é que vou cuidar de você! – Leptis riu e saiu cavalgando na frente, o rosto escondido pelo capuz da capa azul que ela sempre usava.

Tebe saiu atrás dela. Da janela de seu quarto, Luxor viu as duas desaparecerem no meio das árvores. Ela tinha ouvido as bruxas falando que era Ade e que iam buscá-la. Mas, por algum motivo, ela não estava confiante de que sua irmã iria voltar. Suspirando, ela continuou a arrumar a cama antes de descer para encontrar com as outras meninas. Não estava muito animada nos últimos dias, mas, se alguém havia percebido, não falou nada.

Após mais de dez minutos correndo pela floresta, Tebe e Leptis deixaram que os cavalos andassem mais calmamente para elas poderem observar o local onde Ade deveria estar, de acordo com os relatos de Persepolis. Ela insistiu ter visto alguém na floresta, andando sozinha. Tebe ainda não conseguia entender como Persepolis chegara a conclusão de que era Ade, já que estavam longe de casa e as árvores atrapalhavam muito a visão.

– Fico feliz que você esteja mudando a sua mente. – Leptis comentou enquanto as duas cavalgavam pela floresta lado a lado, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? – Tebe perguntou, mesmo já imaginando o que ela diria.

– Você deixou eu vir junto. Isso é bom, significa que está confiando mais em mim. – A morena sorriu. Estava feliz de verdade, era bom ter a confiança de Tebe.

– Eu confio em você, Leptis. Sempre confiei. Só tenho medo de que algo possa acontecer, medo de que alguém faça algum para você por culpa minha, como de fato aconteceu alguns dias atrás. – Tebe disse calmamente, não queria que aquilo se transformasse em uma discussão.

– O que aconteceu não foi culpa sua, eu já falei. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo e os riscos que estava correndo. Além disso, com ou sem magia, eu fiz aquilo para protege a criança. – Leptis falou calmamente, o clima entre elas estava agradável nos últimos dias e ela não desejava outra briga.

– Não era responsabilidade sua, e mesmo assim você se sacrificou. Eu nunca vou perdoar aquelas pessoas pelo o que fizeram com você. Mas você foi forte e corajosa, e eu tenho tanto medo de te perder. Comecei a pensar que devemos passar menos tempo brigando. – Tebe encostou a mão no seu ombro quando os cavalos passaram perto um do outro.

– Com isso eu concordo totalmente. Nós sempre teremos que caminhar com essas dúvidas e esses medos, acho que isso torna o amor mais forte ainda. – Leptis disse, sorrindo para ela. – Infelizmente corremos perigo todos os dias, mas é por uma boa causa, nós fazemos o bem e ajudamos as pessoas. E no final do dia, quando nos deitamos juntas, os momentos são ainda mais valiosos.

Tebe estava pronta para responder algo, mas Leptis fez sinal para que elas parassem e ficassem em silêncio. Algo, ou alguém, estava fazendo um barulho muito sutil ao norte da trilha. As duas tentaram identificar o que era, mas nada parecia se mexer. Tebe não sentia nada que pudesse indicar sinais de magia, começou a pensar que não se tratava de Ade ou Oreggi, mas poderia ser algum Benandanti andando pelas redondezas.

– Acho que não era nada, devo ter me enganado, vamos seguir em frente. – Leptis disse me voz baixa olhando para Tebe e esperando por sua decisão. A bruxa fez sinal para que elas esperassem mais um pouco, olhando para os lados e para cima no alto das árvores, mas não via nada.

Foi então que Leptis gritou. – Ali na frente. Eu vi algo. – E saiu em disparada.

Tebe não teve tempo de fazer nada a não ser segui-la. Mas chegando mais perto viu um arbusto se movimentar e uma mulher de cabelos pretos sair correndo. Ela só parou de correr quando a ponta da espada de Leptis encostou na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Mas aqueles cabelos não eram os cabelos de Ade, e a espada amarrada na cintura com certeza não pertencia à garota.

– Vire-se bem devagar. – Leptis disse, já imaginando quem poderia ser. Tebe já estava ao seu lado, pronta para reagir com o que fosse preciso.

Quando ela se virou, Leptis teve a confirmação do que imagina. Só havia uma mulher em Serra que andava armada e poderia estar vagando pela floresta. E não era Ade.

– Os Benandanti! – Tebe disse, e rapidamente apontou sua própria espada para o pescoço de Cesaria.

– Onde estão os outros? – Leptis perguntou, procurando por entre as árvores os homens escondidos.

– Eu estou sozinha. – Cesaria disse, soltando suas armas no chão. Não tinha fugido e passado uma noite inteira vagando pela floresta para ser morta pelas bruxas antes de ter a chance de se explicar.

– E por qual motivo eu devo acreditar em você? – Leptis questionou, não tinha visto mais ninguém por perto, mas ainda poderia ser uma armadilha. Eles não costumavam andar sozinhos, e, pelo tempo que passou sendo torturada, pode perceber que Cesaria era uma das líderes deles.

– Eu posso explicar, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês. – Cesaria disse chegando mais perto de Leptis, e tirando algo de dentro de uma sacola.

Nesse instante os olhos de Tebe se encheram de fúria. Ela gritou palavras que a própria Leptis não compreendeu e Cesaria foi jogada longe conta uma árvore. Ela não conseguia mexer um músculo, e era pressionada contra o tronco da árvore por algum tipo de magia invisível. Tebe saltou de seu cavalo e chegou mais perto dela, a espada ainda em mãos.

– Nunca mais encoste um dedo em Leptis, ou será a última coisa que fará na sua vida. E agora me diga exatamente o que está fazendo aqui e quem está com você. – Tebe sentia um misto de medo, raiva e adrenalina. Agora Oreggi não estava ali para interferir.

– Me solte, bruxa. – Cesaria repetia enquanto tentava se mover, sem sucesso.

– Me responda, agora. – Tebe gritou mais alto, sem se importar se outros estavam por perto. Ela daria conta de quem aparecesse, mas não deixaria nunguém machucar Leptis novamente.

– Eu estou sozinha. Estou fugindo dos Benandanti, Pietro quer me matar por não concordar com ele sobre algumas decisões. – Cesaria tentou explicar enquanto ainda estava presa pela magia de Tebe.

– Então farei esse favor para ele agora mesmo. – Tebe disse em um acesso de raiva, pressionando sua espada mais forte ainda no pescoço de Cesaria. Uma gota de sangue começou a escorrer quando Leptis tocou seu braço.

– Não devemos matá-la. E também não devemos nos demorar aqui. – Leptis disse calmamente, sabia que Tebe estava com muita raiva, ou não teria agido com tanta agressividade.

– E o que você sugere que nós façamos? Não podemos simplesmente deixá-la aqui, ela tentará nos matar na primeira oportunidade que tiver. – A bruxa retrucou, ainda sem tirar o olhar de Cesaria.

– Nós não vamos deixa-la aqui. Vamos levá-la conosco.

Tebe pareceu não acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas Leptis também não cedeu à pressão.

– Você perdeu o juízo, Leptis? Não podemos levar ela conosco. É muito perigoso. – Indignada ela se virou para Leptis, fazendo com que Cesaria caísse no chão. A mulher não tentou fugir.

– Também não podemos matá-la. Precisamos de informações, e assim teremos tempo para pensar no que fazer, se ela estiver falando a verdade, então temos um inimigo em comum.

Tebe não sabia se estava sentindo mais raiva de Cesaria ou de Leptis naquele momento. Elas não tinham nada em comum com aquela mulher ou qualquer outro dos Benandanti. E Leptis parecia ter esquecido que Cesaria estava mais do que disposta a matá-las alguns dias atrás.

Ainda assim, Tebe não fez nada para impedir Leptis de amarrar os braços de Cesaria e colocá-la em seu cavalo. A morena também rasgou um pedaço de pano preto das vestes de Cesaria e vendou seus olhos, para que ela não gravasse o caminho de entrada das Cidades Perdidas.

– Vamos Tebe, precisamos voltar ou logo seremos encontradas por alguém. – Leptis disse e puxou o capuz azul para esconder o rosto novamente. Seu cavalo saiu em disparada na direção de onde tinham vindo anteriormente. Tebe não teve escolha a não segui-las de perto. Por mais que estivesse com raiva da decisão de Leptis, ainda queria protegê-la.

Cesaria não falou mais nada durante todo o caminho. Precisava da ajuda delas, não tinha para onde ir, e sabia que, se não fosse morta pelas bruxas, estaria em um lugar seguro, pois os Benandanti nunca haviam encontrado o local onde elas se escondiam.

Mas a bruxa de cabelos brancos, chamada Tebe, estava com muita raiva. Cesaria também sentia raiva, mas o medo era maior, ainda mais agora que estava frente a frente com elas. Suas armas tinham ficado para trás, abandonadas aos pés da árvore, apenas sua sacola com alguns pertences tinha vindo junto.

Ela não conseguia ver nada, também não ouvia muita coisa que indicasse o caminho. A outra bruxa ela conhecia um pouco. Era a mulher que eles haviam torturado aquela noite nas cavernas a mando de Sante. Seu nome era Leptis. Cesaria não sabia muito a seu respeito, mas já tinha percebido que era uma mulher forte e determinada. Ela não tinha falado uma só palavra, mesmo depois de horas de tortura. Ela insistia em dizer que morreria antes de fazer qualquer mal para Tebe.

Tirada de seus pensamentos, ela ouviu a mulher de cabelos brancos falar algumas palavras que não pode entender, provavelmente alguma bruxaria, e em seguida um barulho de algo se movendo. Mas também não identificou o que era. O cavalo andou mais um pouco, e então Cesaria pode escutar algo.

– Vocês encontraram Ade? – Uma voz vinha gritando de longe.

– Não, infelizmente não era ela. – Leptis disse com ternura, descendo do cavalo.

Tebe logo apareceu e puxou Cesaria pelo braço. Ela não foi nem um pouco delicada com a mulher. Quando tirou sua venda, Cesaria não pode acreditar no lugar em que estava vendo.

Era um castelo, ou, no mínimo, uma casa muito grande. A casa era localizada em uma pequena colina, o terreno parecia ter uma enorme extensão, e ela não conseguia ver o final. Muitas árvores rodeavam o lugar, mas também havia um amplo espaço com um gramado macio e muito bem cuidado. Na porta da grande casa, ela podia ver as outras bruxas observando tudo. Estavam todas lá, menos Ade, a namorada de Pietro.

Cesaria definitivamente não conhecia aquele lugar, e não fazia ideia de como chegar até lá. Começava a pensar o quanto de bruxaria havia ali, pois era um local muito bonito e ao mesmo tempo completamente escondido de tudo e todos.

– O que ela está fazendo aqui? – A bruxa de cabelos ruivos perguntou. Não parecia nada feliz.

– Nós a encontramos na floresta, ela estava sozinha e diz que está sendo caçada pelos Benandanti. Leptis insistiu em trazê-la conosco. – Tebe disse, olhando feio para Cesaria.

– Onde está Ade? O que você fez com ela? O que vocês fizeram com a Ade? – Persepolis começou a gritar e empurrar Cesaria, que estava amarrada e não pode fazer muito para se defender.

– Eu não sei onde está essa garota estúpida. Nós não a vimos desde que ela matou Sante e fugiu com vocês. Se vocês a perderam, a culpa não é minha. – Cesaria gritou de volta. Ela detestava todas as bruxas, por mais que precisasse de sua ajuda, mas detestava Ade ainda mais. Não se importaria de vê-la morta ou bem longe de Serra.

Leptis segurou Persepolis em um abraço, tentando acalmar a jovem. Todas estavam preocupadas com Ade, mas Persepolis era a que mais sentia falta dela.

– Janara, tranque-a no quarto. Mais tarde nós vamos fazer nosso próprio interrogatório. Ela pode ter informações de que nós precisamos. – Tebe disse e saiu andando, sem olhar para trás.

Tebe e Leptis não brigaram. Não houve uma discussão sobre o que tinha acontecido. Mas elas também não conversaram. Era nítido que as duas não concordavam com as decisões uma da outra, e que as coisas não estavam nada bem. A presença de Cesaria na casa despertou sentimentos que ambas tentavam superar. O medo pelas ameaças de morte e as brigas causadas pelas opiniões diferentes. Todas as bruxas podiam sentir a tensão no ar. Ninguém comentou nada sobre o assunto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me digam se estão gostando, nao tenham vergonha :)


	4. Cap. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estive assistindo a série novamente essa semana e me deu vontade de postar esse capítulo que estava guardado no meu computador. Eu não sei se alguém aqui ainda lê essa história, e não sei realmente se devo continuar.
> 
> Esse capítulo é pequeno, mas importante para entender o que está acontecendo na mente de Ade.

Ela correu pela floresta pelo que pareceram horas. Sua mente estava girando e seus pensamentos eram uma confusão de traição, medo e raiva. Toda a sua vida era uma mentira. Sua mãe, sua avó, até seu irmão – agora irmã. Ade ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquela nova informação. E as vozes em sua cabeça não paravam.

Sua mãe havia mentido para ela sobre ser sua avó. Durante toda a vida Ade se sentiu culpada sem saber exatamente pelo o que, ela era muito jovem quando sua mãe a abandonou. Agora, além da culpa também estava sentindo raiva. Raiva pelas mentiras de sua mãe, raiva por ela nunca ter contado a verdade, mesmo nos últimos dias de vida, antes de saber que iria queimar naquela fogueira.

Ade sentia tudo aquilo enquanto corria sem saber para onde estava indo, ela só queria fugir e ficar o mais longe possível de toda aquela confusão. Ela nunca quis ser uma bruxa, nunca quis ser a escolhida, mas tinha aceitado aquilo pelo bem das outras mulheres que ela poderia ajudar.

Agora ela não precisava mais cumprir esse papel, a responsabilidade não era mais dela. As bruxas tinham a sua escolhida, sua irmã mais nova. Ade não conseguia entender o significado de tudo aquilo, o que representava para a vida de sua irmã, e principalmente o que representava para ela mesma.

Seus dons de sentir a morte ainda existiam, e se ela não era a escolhida que salvaria as bruxas da desgraça e da maldade dos homens, então seus poderes significavam que ela era apenas a morte e destruição que tanto temia? Ade era uma sobrevivente. Ela não conhecia a magia e nem a tinha estudado por tempo suficiente. Mas ela podia deduzir algumas coisas.

Se os seus poderem não serviam para salvar as mulheres da morte, então eles serviam para matar as mulheres. Assim como ela tinha sido acusada de matar aquele bebê na barriga daquela mulher. Naquele dia sua avó – sua mãe – tinha sido rápida em tirar Ade da cidade e a mandar para as bruxas.

Tebe e Janara sabiam disso? Provavelmente não, ou teriam expulsado ela muito antes. Ou teriam deixado ela ser morta na fogueira no lugar de sua mãe?

Ade desejava mais do que tudo ter sua vida normal de volta, esquecer de toda aquela confusão, bruxaria e morte. Ela queria fugir com Pietro, viver a sua paixão e ser a garota normal que ela achava ser algumas semanas atrás.

Mas nem isso ela podia. Pietro havia dito que a amaria e que a protegeria. Mas isso foi antes de ela matar seu pai, antes de causar toda a dor e destruição em sua vida. Afinal, ela era culpada de tudo o que tinha sido acusada, e provavelmente mais coisas. Ade sabia que deveria continuar caminhando e fugir para o lugar mais distante que ela conseguisse chegar. Ela sabia que precisava fazer isso. Mas novamente, aquela voz em sua cabeça a impediu.

_Procure por ele._

O sussurro não parava, e Ade não sabia mais se aquilo era a voz de sua mãe, a voz que ela tinha escutado repetidamente nos últimos dias, ou era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

Mas naquele momento de fraqueza, desesperada por notícias de seu amor, aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer ela parar. E sem saber como ou onde procurar, ela deu meia volta e foi correndo para o único lugar familiar em que se sentia segura.

Sua antiga casa.

Ela estava longe, depois de ter caminhado por horas. Cansada e com fome, Ade resolveu parar para tomar um pouco de água e descansar em um pequeno riacho mais a frente. Ela ficou ali por um tempo, lavando o rosto e refletindo sobre a sua vida. Ela deveria procurar Tebe e voltar para a segurança das bruxas? Ou até mesmo lá era perigoso para ela e para as outras, agora que a natureza de seus poderes tinha sido revelada? O local poderia ser seguro, Tebe não estaria com raiva, e com certeza seu irmão – sua irmã, ela precisava lembrar – estaria sentindo a sua falta.

Sua cabeça continuava girando, e a dor no corpo era insuportável. Quando foi a última vez que ela tinha dormido ou se alimentado adequadamente? Certamente fazia dias. Com o desaparecimento de Valente, a prisão das bruxas, sua quase execução e a fuga depois de matar Sante, ela não lembrava de quando tinha descansado pela última vez.

Ade fechou os olhos e tentou, realmente tentou pensar o que deveria fazer. As lembranças dos dias felizes com sua avó e seu irmão a atingiram tão forte que ela não foi capaz de conter as lágrimas. E então ela pensou no sacrifício que sua mãe fez para poder proteger a ela e seu irmão, abrindo mão de sua juventude, de sua vida.

Ela tinha feito isso para proteger os dois dessa vida confusa e caótica cheia de bruxaria e perigos. Ade gostaria de não ter conhecido esse lado de sua vida. A bruxaria. Mas agora não tinha mais como voltar no tempo. Ela precisava tomar uma decisão.

Queria fugir, mas também sentia falta de seu irmão – irmã. Seu sorriso doce, sua inteligência e capacidade de perceber as coisas. Sua força.

E então havia Pietro. Ela queria saber como ele estava, se ele ainda a amava, porque ela certamente o amava. Ela não tinha feito por maldade, ela não queria matar seu pai. Ela só queria salvar seu irmãozinho, e agiu por instinto. Mas aquilo não mudava o fato de que ela havia matado Sante bem na frente de Pietro.

Ade foi surpreendida por um som vindo de longe, e antes que pudesse reagir ouviu alguém correndo em sua direção. Ela pode ver que era um homem com uma faca na mão. Não havia mais ninguém por perto e suas roupas não indicavam que ele era um Benandanti.

Mas mesmo assim ele gritava de forma acusatória, chamando-a de bruxa, assassina e monstro.

Somente quando o homem chegou mais perto, Ade pode ver que o reconhecia. Era um senhor que morava perto de sua antiga casa. Ela o conhecia desde que era pequena. E todo aquele sentimento de culpa a atingiu novamente, fazendo ela balançar a cabeça em negação.

A dor e a mágoa por ouvir aqueles gritos e xingamentos dirigidos a ela, principalmente quando ela mesma estava se sentindo uma assassina foram o suficiente para fazer as vozes voltarem. Ela desejava ouvir a voz de sua mãe com algum conselho de como escapar dali ou o que fazer. Mas nos últimos dias as vozes em sua cabeça não eram nada senão sussurros vindos das trevas.

Ela tinha certeza de que o quer que estivesse em sua mente não era bom.

O homem, porém, estava seguro de suas intenções, e correu na direção de Ade com a faca, quase acertando-a no pescoço. Ele tentou segurar os cabelos de Ade para imobiliza-la, enquanto continuava gritando _morte às bruxas._

A faca fez um corte profundo em seu braço, e Ade soltou um grito de dor. As vozes em sua cabeça. A fome e a exaustão dos dias sem descanso. Os gritos do homem e aquela faca sensação de morte foram demais.

Simplesmente demais. Ela não aguentou.

Ade o empurrou com as duas mãos, gritando tão alto para que tudo aquilo parasse, que por um momento houve silencio.

Ela não percebeu, mas seus olhos escureceram, tornando-se um preto profundo, e Ade perdeu o controle de tudo. Uma luz negra exalou de suas mãos no momento em que ela empurrou o homem contra uma árvore, e ele caiu.

Seu corpo caiu no chão sem resistência. Sem vida.

Quando recuperou os sentidos, Ade percebeu o que tinha feito.

Mais uma vez, mesmo sem querer, ela havia matado alguém. As vozes pararam. A confusão mental e as dúvidas acabaram. Ela não podia voltar. Ela não tinha controle sobre nada. Não arriscaria machucar a vida de alguém.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor, e ela correu novamente. Correu o mais rápido que pode, decidida a fugir daquele lugar, daquelas pessoas que a queriam morta, e que continuavam forçando-a a matar os outros.

Ela precisava fugir, ficar longe de todos. E então ela correu.

Correu sem saber que estava sendo seguida, sem sentir a magia profunda do livro chamando-a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Eu me sinto um pouco sozinha aqui e não sei se devo continuar ou se alguém realmente está acompanhando isso.
> 
> Kudos e comentários são bem vindos.
> 
> Obrigada!


End file.
